Anything
by Lyring
Summary: James não demorou muito mais tempo para notar que Lily Evans não era normal. James&Lily.


**Anything**

O início de meu namoro com Lily não foi uma surpresa.

Nós começamos a nos comportar amigavelmente na presença um do outro em nosso sexto ano e a surpresa de que seríamos Monitores-Chefes juntos serviu para algo. Não demorou muito até que nós criássemos uma estranha amizade – digo estranha porque _sabíamos_ que não era apenas uma amizade, e a realidade estava dançando tão loucamente à nossa frente que não demorou até que assumíssemos que havia algo de errado, e que esse errado poderia se tornar algo certo.

Foi a coisa mais certa que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida.

Nós estávamos em uma dura tentativa de sermos discretos quanto ao início de nosso namoro, mas Sirius resolveu que deveria nos felicitar sobre a notícia em meio a todo o salão comunal e com a voz em uma oitava mais alta do que seria o seu normal. Ele sabia que faria as bochechas de Lily ficarem tão vermelhas quanto os seus cabelos, mas era algo o qual ele gostava, e eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não adiantaria nada reclamar.

Até porque, no final, não houve nada para se reclamar sobre – as pessoas nos olharam com uma expressão que dizia claramente que eles acreditavam estar em plena aula de Poções e de que Slughorn havia dito mais uma de suas piadas entediantes e, em seguida, voltaram suas atenções para seus afazeres como se nada de mais houvesse ocorrido.

"Parece que o seu plano não funcionou muito bem, Sirius," eu fiz questão de apontar o fato, enquanto sorria como um maluco. Lily – que estava sentada ao meu lado e aparentemente tentava se concentrar em sua tarefa de Feitiços – lançou uma risada maléfica para Sirius, fazendo-me olhá-la com nada além de admiração.

"Você é uma coisa extremamente maléfica e perigosa, ruiva," ele cerrara os olhos e a fitava como se ela fosse de fato uma ameaça para a humanidade. "Mas tenho que reconhecer que tem um forte potencial. Não entendo, James, como deixamos que ela nos escapasse durante tantos anos."

"Deixamos que ela _nos_ escapasse, cachorro?" eu enfatizei. "Eu não estou muito certo agora, mas acho que ela é minha namorada, não a sua."

"Não há nada dizendo que você não pode dividi-la um pouco conosco, meu caro irmão," Sirius me lançava um de seus sorrisos cafajestes. "A sua clara vocação para a artes marotas é demais para que seja desperdiçada assim, com você."

Sirius recebera um chute meu, enquanto Lily e Remus nos olhavam por cima de seus trabalhos e balançavam as cabeças em uma negação sincronizada e Peter ria como um louco próximo à lareira.

E eu não demorei muito mais tempo para notar que Lily Evans não era normal.

* * *

><p>Embora ela estivesse em sua sã consciência durante todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos, nada em sua personalidade condizia com o que eu acreditava antes – com o que parecia ser. Se eu havia me surpreendido com as atitudes dela ao me tornar seu estranho amigo, me surpreendi ainda mais quando me tornei o seu namorado e alguém com o qual ela poderia confidenciar tudo sobre a sua vida.<p>

A sua aparência angelical escondia uma mente tão inclinada para a montagem de planos geniais quanto nós, os Marotos, estávamos acostumados a fazer. Nós havíamos amadurecido no sétimo ano e parado de infernizar a vida dos sonserinos e dos professores, mas, quando notamos o talento de Lily, era simples _demais_ para que o desperdiçássemos. Portanto, pregávamos algumas agradáveis brincadeiras de vez em quando – nada comparado com as de mau-gosto de antes. Eu gostava de pensar que elas aliviavam o clima pesado que a Guerra nos trazia, e tudo corria bem daquela maneira.

Até o instante em que as coisas resolveram mudar.

Porque eu senti todo o corpo de Lily retesar no instante em que um "_amo você, sabia?_" escapuliu de meus lábios, e, de repente, ela se tornou tão emocionalmente distante que era quase inalcançável para mim.

Não me entenda mal – eu não tinha a intenção de dizer que a amava. Na realidade, eu nem ao menos sabia que os meus sentimentos haviam chegado naquele estágio, mas acabou por sair. E me partiu o coração ver o sorriso dela, que havia sido colocado lá por uma brincadeira que havíamos feito com Sirius, morrer no mesmo instante em que me ouviu.

Eu não estava preparado para isso.

Ao que me parece, ela também não.

* * *

><p>"Eu fiz algo errado?"<p>

Ela parou de ler o grosso livro que segurava em suas mãos e me olhou através das páginas. Havia uma semana que nós estávamos daquela maneira e, ainda que fosse um período de tempo relativamente curto, eu estava impaciente para saber a sua resposta – não para o que eu havia lhe dito antes, mas para toda a situação.

"Hum?" Lily me questionou desnorteadamente, a princípio, mas pareceu ter consciência do que eu queria lhe dizer. "Ah, não... Está tudo bem, James."

"Não está nada bem, Lily. Pensei que você não gostasse de mentiras."

"Eu não gosto de mentiras," mas ela havia desviado o olhar do meu para o seu livro outra vez, e eu tinha a séria impressão de que ela estava mentindo.

Suspirei cansadamente.

"Não estou gostando nada dessa história," confessei-lhe, em um tom mais baixo do que havia usado outrora, já que Madame Pince nos fitava com uma expressão de reprovação em seu rosto. "Quando você quiser falar seriamente sobre o assunto, por favor, me procure. Você sabe onde me encontrar, Lily."

Levantei-me da cadeira que estava sentado e comecei a caminhar em direção à saída, mas o meu trajeto foi interrompido quando senti uma pequena mão segurar o meu pulso suavemente. Não precisei virar-me para saber que havia sido Lily, mas resolvi encará-la da mesma maneira – ela deixara o seu livro de lado e agora me fitava com uma expressão tão cansada quanto eu tinha certeza que a minha estava.

"Eu não estou mentindo para você, James," Lily começou a dizer. "Mas... Eu não esperava que você me dissesse que me _ama_. Não estou confusa sobre meus sentimentos a respeito de você, mas amor é simplesmente forte demais para ser utilizado agora. Não sei se sou capaz de lidar com isso."

Ignorando os olhares que Madame Pince continuava a lançar sobre nós dois, ajoelhei-me ao chão e abracei com toda a força que fui capaz de reunir.

"Desculpe," ela sussurrou para mim, e eu beijei o seu ombro em uma resposta silenciosa – não por tê-la desculpado, mas por crer que não havia nada para ser desculpado.

(Meses mais tarde, quando nós havíamos terminado Hogwarts, enfrentado a Guerra pela primeira vez e eu segurava a mão de Lily enquanto ela observava o caixão que resguardava o corpo moribundo de seu pai, ela virou-se para mim e confessou que me amava.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Depois do pedido de casamento com geléia de morango, eu decidi que enlouquecer a história dos dois não seria tão ruim. AHAHAHA Fic feita para o projeto lindo _Twist&Shout_ da seção JamesLily do 6v, baseada na música _Something_, dos Beatles.


End file.
